The King, The Book and The Wardrobe
by Saymorian
Summary: What happens when King Uther discovers his subjects are reading the Narnia books? Ban them and execute the author of course! However, not everything goes to plan... No slash, random fic, one-shot. :-


The King, the book, and the Wardrobe

**AN: Random thought as I was going to sleep...**

**Disclaimer: nope, I checked thoroughly, Merlin does ****not**** belong to me, no matter how many times I watch it (aside) darn, time for plan B!**

**I do also not own the Narnia books [though I own a set of them] they are C.S. Lewis' **

**Warning, this fic will contain E-X-T-R-E-M-E randomness :)**

**I started writing this in P.E. when I was "Revising" [we had a revision session and I got inspired so...]**

**Then I wrote some, then just left it for a few weeks, then I finished it and thought I'd put it up *shrugs* :-D**

* * *

There was a sombre mood in Camelot today, everyone— noble or not— could feel it. Today was the day of another execution. Uther Pendragon watched, his face emotionless, from his high balcony the man being led to the scaffold in the square. The unfortunate man glanced up at the monarch, giving a last pleading glance before placing his head upon the block, resigning himself to his inevitable fate. He closed his eyes sadly. Uther Pendragon raised his hand, an action mirrored by the executioner who lifted the axe and prepared for it to fall.

The man's name...

...C.S. Lewis...

* * *

_Two days before..._

"Merlin!"

The aforementioned warlock walked back through the door that led to his room "Gaius?" he asked his guardian, who had turned away from whatever potion he had been making.

"What's that?" asked the older man indicating Merlin's left hand, which held a quite thin book.

Merlin held it up "You mean this? Oh, it's a book,"

Gaius sighed "Yes I know that! What book is it? Sometimes Merlin I really wonder if your gifts were given to the right person..." Gaius joked

Merlin walked over to Gaius and held the book out.

"It's called 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' it's about these four siblings who find a magical world called Narnia through a wardrobe it's very good! And—"

"Magic!" exclaimed Gaius "Surely the king would not permit such a book?"

Merlin stopped to think about it, it was obviously something he hadn't considered.

"Well, everyone's reading it, there's others as well, seven in total and—"

"It doesn't matter how many there are, when Uther hears of this—"

Gaius was stopped from speaking also as there was a knock on the door and Sir Leon entered.

"Gaius the king requires your presence,"

* * *

The court physician bowed before the king

"My Lord,"

"Gaius," King Uther was sat, as he was many a day, on his throne. He did not look happy.

"Gaius it has come to my attention that many of my subjects are reading books about magic in a place called N..., uh, well something beginning with 'N' anyway..."

"Narnia sire," Supplied Gaius

"Yes, that, did you know about this?"

"Not until today My Lord,"

"Very well, you may go; I'll speak with Arthur about it..."

"Yes My Lord," with a final bow Gaius left and went back to his chambers. As he walked in, he realised that he hadn't taken his potion off the fire before visiting the king—his bench was, again, on fire.

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled

Merlin entered a moment later, holding the Narnia book in front of him, still reading.

Though of course, being Merlin, he misjudged the steps and fell, catching himself just in time using his magic. He closed the book abruptly and straightened "Gaius? What...? Oh,"

"Yes you idiot, 'oh' have you been here the whole time I've been with the king?"

"Yes," Replied Merlin, using his magic to douse the fire, gold flashed in his eyes

Gaius shook his head slowly and gave Merlin a resigned look.

Merlin looked around, and then back at Gaius uncomprehendingly

"What?"

The court physician just turned away, then looked back at Merlin, realising something.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, he practically threw the Narnia book down on the table and rushed out of the room.

Gaius laughed quietly to himself as he began to sort out his bench.

Merlin meanwhile, was speeding through the castle as fast as he could run. Arthur would not be pleased. Merlin could imagine his voice already. 'Late again Merlin, you complete idiot! You were supposed to be here ages ago!'

Merlin stopped abruptly outside his master's chambers, after skidding past them first and having to run back. Remembering the lecture Arthur had given him the last time Merlin hadn't knocked before entering. 'Honestly Merlin, anyone would think you had no brain!'

Merlin knocked on the door before pushing it open and stepping into the room.

Arthur was standing over by the window, leaning against the frame, arms folded over his chest as he observed the kingdom that would — one day — become his. Merlin closed the door behind him with a relatively loud noise which echoed across the silent room.

Arthur uncrossed his arms and faced his manservant.

"Merlin,"

"I'm sorry I'm late sire I just—"

The prince held up a hand and Merlin fell silent

"You're usually late, I'm used to it. Just as well you're here now, there's a ceremony tonight and I'll need my chainmail, armour and sword cleaned by tomorrow. And when was the last time you cleaned out my stables?"

Merlin thought for a second "Last week Sire,"

Merlin noticed that, although the prince was dressed, his bed was still unmade, even after the princes' knight training.

Once Merlin had finished making the bed he noticed a smallish rectangle in the middle, the manservant guessed it to be a book. But before he could do anything...

"Merlin, it's freezing in here, light the fire, will you?"

Merlin sighed "You know sire it might help if you closed the window sometimes,"

For the window was opened wide, Arthur closed it and sat in a chair.

Merlin set the fire going and moved back to the rectangular obstruction. Not happy that he would have to remake the whole bed Merlin started to set to work, a second after, of course, shooting a very annoyed look at the back of the prince's blonde head.

Thinking how nice it would be if he could up-end the water jug over the prat of a prince, Merlin began unmaking.

He found that the rectangle was a book 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' Merlin rolled his eyes and set the book before the prince.

"Ah, I was wondering where it had gone!" Arthur was delighted as he opened it, pulled out a bookmark, which was near the end, and started to read.

"It was in your bed," said his un-amused manservant as he made his way over to re-make the bed. There was silence in the room for a while. Merlin was close to finishing the ominous task of cleaning Arthur's chambers and Arthur had begun the final chapter...

...When the king made an entrance.

Arthur stood up "Father,"

Merlin, who hadn't seen the king come in, straightened abruptly, forgetting where he was and struck something with his head "Ow!" he turned to face Uther, heat suffusing his cheeks, "My Lord," he bowed and continued what he had been doing, rubbing the top of his head with one hand.

Uther spared a slightly disbelieving look that clearly said 'Idiot' before turning to Arthur, who had covered his face with one hand.

"So, anyway Arthur I wished to speak with you,"

The eyes of the prince met those of the king.

"Arthur!" The king caught sight of the book lying on the table between them.

"Ye-oh, you mean the book?"

"Yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about; I want you to find the author,"

"C.S. Lewis? Why?"

"Because I want him executed!"

"What! But why!"

"Because his 'work' shows magic as good, something I will not tolerate! I am also banning all seven books."

"But father—"

"What is it Arthur?"

"I like them, they're interesting!"

Uther raised an eyebrow doubtfully

"Interesting?"

"Yeah!" said the prince enthusiastically "It's about these four siblings who find a wardrobe and go through it and find this world called Narnia where they meet a talking lion called Aslan and—"

Uther exploded "There's a TALKING LION!"

Arthur suppressed his enthusiasm "Yes father, called Aslan,"

Uther blinked, a vein in his forehead pulsing "You will arrest Lewis and tell the people that every single book shall be burned, if anyone is caught with one, they shall be charged with treason!" Uther stopped and glared at his son, his hands on his hips "You will also tell everyone that wardrobes are also banned and there shall be a great bonfire tomorrow night burning every single one, along with the books."

Arthur stared at his father, incredulous "You're banning... wardrobes?"

"Yes, Arthur. For all we know this 'Narnia' could be real and I'll have no-one in my kingdom go there,"

The prince kept his face composed, though not without great effort "Yes father,"

"Good," turning on his heel, Uther swept from his son's chambers.

The moment the kings foot-steps had faded laughter rang in the chamber, from both the prince and his man-servant.

"He's not really going to burn all the wardrobes in the kingdom, is he?" asked Merlin once his convulsions ceased

"I believe he is Merlin, I believe he is."

* * *

By the next day everyone in the kingdom had submitted both their copies of the books, and their wardrobes, though many thought it preposterous. People wondered if King Uther had finally cracked, but no, the miser of a king was sane as ever.

The people of Camelot watched sadly as the great pile of books was set aflame. A few children were reduced to tears and were taken home by their parents. Once the books had been reduced to piles of ash and soot, another pyre was built, this one for the wardrobes.

Uther Pendragon watched with satisfaction as, few by few, the wardrobes of Camelot burned and became no more, with the sole exception of his own wardrobe, there was no way Narnia would dare appear in his wardrobe.

It was a long progress, but by dusk all of the wardrobes were gone.

* * *

_The next day, where we came in..._

C.S. Lewis prepared for death, his eyes closed, waiting for the blow.

That never came.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw he was at none other than his home, centuries later than the reign of Uther Pendragon.

The next day he remembered nothing of his Camelot encounter.

* * *

_Back in Camelot, however..._

Uther moved his arm down and the executioner moved the axe to remove the Authors head, he was stopped however, by seemingly nothing. The axe halted in mid air.

Uther shouted "What are you waiting for you fool? Behead him!"

The executioner, whose name was Sand** (sorryCP) **looked up at his king "I cannot my lord, the axe will not move,"

Uther growled, but was then silenced by another, one more animalistic. All heads turned.

A huge, golden lion stood apart from the proceedings. "I am terribly sorry," it spoke politely "But I cannot allow you to execute my creator,"

"Seize it!" Yelled the king

The knights of Camelot started for the lion, but it turned and bounded away, making no noise on the ground, then it was gone.

Turning their attention back to the author the people were astounded to see that C.S. Lewis had also disappeared.

Uther's mouth dropped open, yet in the courtyard below a delighted blonde said to the raven haired man next to him "I don't believe it Merlin, it was Aslan!" both men grinned.

* * *

It had been a week and still Uther Pendragon was reeling. A talking lion in his very kingdom! Uther threw his worn tunic to the ground and seeing that his servant was still god-knows-where, stalked over to his wardrobe, the last in the kingdom, to fetch another. Not able to locate the one he wanted Uther ended up climbing into the wardrobe to fetch it, he fell forward.

And landed on... grass?

Looking up he saw the same lion from the previous week looking down on him, it appeared amused

"Welcome to Narnia," It said

* * *

**End**

**Please review, even flames are okay, :-)**

**Meant to be a one-shot though if I get inspiration I might continue **

**S**


End file.
